Division Omega
Division Omega is a marine crew focused on teamwork. The two co-captains, Alika Koaloha and Leila Anidawehi, specialize in increasing their teammate's abilities for the crew while hampering their enemies', so anyone on fighting alongside them will usually be fighting above their limits. The co-captains are also split down the middle personality wise. Alika beleives in moral justice, strict discipline, and caring for the innocent civilians in trouble, while Leila believes in absolute justice, making sure that those who commit crimes always get punished, and somewhat excessive violence. They're two halves of the same whole, meaning this crew has something for absolutely everyone. Policies "1) Protect civilians at all costs. It is our job to protect them. We are the few. The proud. The marines. We are the shield and sword of the sea, and must keep all our wards safe. Anyone found hurting civilians will be punished. 2) Teamwork is everything. Try your best to get along with your crew mates, and protect them when they're in danger. No one gets left behind! 3) We work fast and effieciently." Members *Alika Koaloha: Co-Captain *Leila Andiwehi: Co-Captain *Danika Hayate: First Mate *Neko "Nya" Chaos: Navigator *Leon Swiften: Quarter Master *Maulwurf Rosomahov: Ship Figurehead Vessel The division's ship is named the S.S. Alpha. It is equipped with grappling hooks, extra oars, a net and a small, wooden burning stove. The ship "comfortably" fits 5 people. It is a standard issue marine tug boat. It's not very big, but it does have room for five hammocks on deck, a toilet composed of a hole in the floor and a wrap around curtain, and a cabin up front where the steering wheel is located that has a small door trap door underneath it for storage purposes. The sails for the ship all have the Division Omega insignia on them, and, thanks to some customization by the captains, the sides and body of the ship have been outfitted with a series of life preservers, all painted in the traditional blue and white colors of the marines. Activities Ketsuraku Island Leila and Alika arrived on Ketsuraku Island in order to round up the members of the division. However, as the captains were gathering members, a group of old women set fire to a clock shop while A group of three children, Alika and Nya were inside. After freeing themselves from the burning building, Alika ordered the crew members to put out the building, and find a doctor for the injured chlidren. A doctor appeared on the scene, but it was actually a member of the group of the villianous old women named Mildred. Mildred tricked Alika into giving up the children to her, and led the children too her cottage in the forest where she would cook and eat them. With the children taken care of, and the fire put out, the crew set about to apprehending the old women. Danika, Maulwurf and Leon investigated around town and were eventually led to a cottage in the woods where Mildred had taken the children. Nya, Leila and Alika went to investigate an explosion that had happened in another part of town. Alika, Leila and Nya seperated. Alika followed Claire, a member of the old women and a pyromaniac, while Leila and Nya chased Tabitha, a crazy cat lady, down an alleyway. Meanwhile, Leon, Danika and Maulwurf approached the cottage where Mildred and her companion Elda, an old women who believed she was still a child, awaited. The house was actually a little fortress, and responding to commands from a console inside the cottage, panel in the ground opened up to reveal a squad a gingerbreadmen weilding candycane swords. At this time, Leila and Nya had cornered Tabitha into an alleyway. Nya attempted to intimidate Tabitha, but his attempt was futile, as Tabitha quickly became enamoured with the Nyamen. After falling unconsious from ingesting a cigarette, Nya was sold by Leila to Tabitha for 3,000,000 beli. In response to the team's victory over the ginerbread army, Mildred activated another command, and two larger gingerbread men came up from the ground. One was wearing a King's crown, and was covered in cholocate chips, and the other was covered in white chocolate chips in the shape of a dress, and wore a Queen's crown. While the crew fought against the gignerbread royalty, Elda slipped out of the cottage through an escape hatch, and snuck up on Leon; attacking him with a lollipop. Up on a mountain, another cottage sat. In this cottage, Tabitha, her cougar Larry were doting on their new kitten, Nya. Despite Nya's initial sorrow at his failure to protect Leila and be a good marine, Tabitha was able to distract him from his despression with a catnip laced mouse. Nya played with the mouse until he noticed Leila watching him through a window. Assuming Leila had betrayed him, Nya tackled Leila and the two rolled down the mountainside. Nya proceeded to slap Leila with a diaper he had been dressed in by Tabitha, and Leila responded by shooting him in the groin with rubber bullets. Tabitha then intervened by sicing Larry on Leila, but called the cougar off and beckoned Nya to return back to the cottage and live as her kitten, despite Nya's desire to be a marine. Danika and Maulwurf manged to invade the cottage by dropping in through the roof, while Leon and Elda continued to fight outside; Elda showing remarkable skill with such an odd weapon. Danika and Maulwurf freed the children, but Mildred set the house to self-destruct mode, and escaped out of an emergency escape hatch. The king and queen gingerbreadmen rushed inside the house, intending to keep the crew inside the house until it exploded. Maulwurf defeated the two cookies by smashing the computer console commanding them, causing the robot royalty to malfunction and collapse upon the cottage floor. Maulwurf then went after Mildred, chasing her through the escape hatch she had just entered. Outside, Leon had finally managed to land a decisive blow on Elda. Meanwhile, Alika had chased Claire solo into a burning warehouse. The heat of the fire started to play tricks on Alika's mind, causing him to hallucinate that he was trapped in a literal sea of red. Claire appeared to him as a seawitch, and she proceeded to assualt him with firey lightning bolts which Alika was barely able to dodge in his weakened state. Category:Marine Category:Division Omega Category:Crew